1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of heated windshield scrapers in general, and in particular to an adjustable extendable heated windshield scraper having a heated handle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,679; 5,189,756; 5,287,593; and 5,357,646, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse heated windshield scrapers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function they are deficient in a number of noticeable instances, particularly their failure to provide a simple, practical and efficient heated windshield scraper device that has both a variable heat control, as well as providing a heated handle to keep the user's hands warm while using the device.
As most users of the prior art devices are all too well aware, insufficient heat delivered to the scraping blade will not effectively remove ice and too much heat delivered to the blade runs the risk of cracking the vehicle windshield. In addition, since the process of removing ice from a windshield is a normally time consuming task. It is unfortunate that the prior art devices also do not provide a means for keeping the user's hands warm during the scraping process.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of heated windshield scraping device that not only has a variable heat control, but which also incorporates a hand warming element in the handle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.